


Good Omens Microfics

by Shire



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire/pseuds/Shire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sets of short "stories" - inspired by Music Meme. May contain any Good Omens characters and Aziraphale/Crowley shipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for any mistakes - English isn't my first language. In fact - I use this as an excuse to write at least something for this fandom as I don't really feel like sharing one of my bigger works just yet (and because the time limit forces me to write at least few sentences...)  
> Also - I added links to songs for those who are interested in listening to them.

**Rules of Music Meme:**

_1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._  
2\. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.  
3\. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterwards; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)  
4\. Do 5 of these, then post.

 

 

[Higher High (Epica)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WEbPypBfTT8)

 It was nice Sunday afternoon. They were in the park, together... Again...  
Crowley's eyes were well hidden behind his shades otherwise Aziraphale would probably notice the way his gaze wandered aimlessly. Then he momentarily stopped – gazing on a small blue patch in the sky which was squished between heavy grey clouds, his lips formed in sad smile. He still didn't know, how should he feel about Those-up-there. After the Apocalypse-that-wasn't, it seemed that at least they decided to leave the world be, for which he was quite grateful...

 

[We will rock you (Queen)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGaOlfmX8rQ)

 There were cars and then there was Bentley – his Bentley. Any car owner would be mad if somebody did something like this to their car. But there are those other car owners and then there is Crowley. Poor stupid teenagers with their spray-cans...   
They will never know what have they done with their lives...

 

[Until the End (Xandria)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nl3b0fGu_c)

 They didn't understand why it took them so long. They were the best enemies-frenemies-friends for so long. From the beginning of time (literally...). And even then it took one failed Apocalypse to finally tell each other what they really felt for them. (Luckily, then it went quite fast...)

 

[Chemical Insomnia (Epica)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Su41EyoKFSk)

 Aziraphale couldn't understand many thing – for example modern society. But there was one other thing he absolutely couldn't pinpoint why would somebody even try to do. Drugs – the whole business about selling fake feelings.   
At first he suspected that it was Down-Below's doing, but his friendly demon actually admitted (with a bit of shame) that it is entirely human's invention – Hell doesn't even need to support it.

 

[The Essence of Silence (Epica)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oePrtEMmX9Y)

 If there is something Crowley absolutely hates about people, it is one type of behaviour. He personally calls it Devil-made-me-do-that syndrome and it means just that – but with no actual devil/demon/entity than “affected person” involved.   
What Crowley especially despises is when somebody tries to use this as an excuse while talking to him. Then usually devil makes them do really weird things.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how did it happen that I got so many songs from Epica (not that I am complaining, but that shuffle function must be quite biased...)  
> Also - yay for Queen song! That was definitely necessary :D


	2. Take 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aply the same as in Chapter 1...

 

[Higher than Hope (Nightwish)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjH0ILCBf3M)

Everything looked dead. Dark sun, grey sky, dead land. It was hopeless.   
Apocalypse happened – there were no winners, just the same terrible end for everyone – being it a lover, a friend or an enemy.

 

 

[Centerfold (The J. Geils Band)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pEf8Uj_Yc7U)

It wasn't the first time Aziraphale had to throw away a magazine of questionable quality and contents.   
He suspected that it was just Crowley's new way how to make his existence more miserable – leaving those embarrassing glossy monstrosities lying around his bookshop. He knew that demon wasn't really interested in reading those thing, so it just had to be another of his pranks.   
Aziraphale was sure that Crowley must have known that he will neither open it nor read it (well – look at those scantily-clad ladies).   
That was slightly unfortunate, because the creature in centerfold definitely wasn't a lady, but a certain ex-angel dressed just in his own dark feathers – a picture which Crowley suspected, Aziraphale might rather like.  
Well, he will just have to come up with a different idea how to get the angel to look at it...

 

 

[Water Music (G. F. Handel)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kuw8YjSbKd4)

One could say that their lives were quite connected with water.   
Not just because they lived in England (which is located on the islands and has rainy morning and rainy afternoons) or were frequently found feeding ducks in St. James' Park (well, more like one of them feeding them, the other dunking them).   
The second mentioned also used water as a part of his very complicated dealing with plants or his colleagues (“The only good use of holy water,“ by his words.)  
Both of them were also able to consume large quantities of it (but only in case that the water was turned to wine beforehand...).

 

 

[One Way or Another (Blondie)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HDLcyXzLMfg)

It was couple of days after Anathema's thirteenth birthday when she finally understood couple of things written in the Book – it wasn't that she wouldn't get it before – no, she just realized _what_ did those old prophecies _really_ mean. That made her feel positively more confident – she didn't need to look for boyfriend, because Agnes was always right (one way or another...) and it meant that the right man for her will be there when she'll need him.   
But there were still things a girl could dream about – for example how would her “prince“ look like. She secretly hoped for traditional tall, dark and handsome.

 

 

[Smells Like Teen Spirit (Nirvana)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYxkezUr8MQ)

It was one of those rainy afternoons which sometimes happened in Lower Tadfield.   
The Them might have look bored but nobody there could be fooled by it. Everyone knew that this group of (now) teenagers was always onto something.   
What was it this time?  
Well, lets just say that their garage group has been disbanded when the neighbours started to complain too much and Adam's mother needed her cookware and crockery back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I didn't know that I had Water Music in my phone... I blame ineffability...


End file.
